


Haunted dreams (a Harry Styles fanfic Paranormal)

by honest_tears_of_a_lying_girl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honest_tears_of_a_lying_girl/pseuds/honest_tears_of_a_lying_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night he visits me when i'm asleep, he waits for me in my dreams and every time i ask for him to stay he says than well meet again in my dreams. But then every time when i wake up i don't remember a thing, the only thing i remember is a boy with no face waiting for me to come back and save him from the world he's trapped in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Every night he visits me when i'm asleep, he waits for me in my dreams and every time i ask for him to stay he says than well meet again in my dreams. But then every time when i wake up i don't remember a thing, the only thing i remember is a boy with no face waiting for me to come back and save him from the world he's trapped in.

[jodie's P.O.V]

Again i woke up with no memories or clues of what i dreamed of. I never remember anything, only a boy with no face but that's it. He visits me for as long as i can remember but i never seem to remember anything else then the boy. And i am determined to find out, to remember.   
Every day i have the same routine wake up, shower, get dressed, eat, drive to work, help customers, drive back to my apartment, eat, watch tv and that's mainly the only thing i do. i don't have a roommate nor live with family, i'm all alone and i like it like that. And then we come to my favorite part of the day, sleeping i just change into my pj's and climb into bed waiting for sleep to take over. And when it does i see him the boy waiting for me like he always does.

'hello' i say and smile at him.  
'Hello jodie how are you' he asks it's weird that he can talk really he doesn't has a mouth or eyes.   
'Good' i answer 'you?' i ask back. 'good just a little lonely like always'   
'Yeah i can imagine that' i say an hear him chuckle. 'actually i have a question' i say a little nervous i've never asked questions in all those years i was afraid he might get angry or something.

'ask away' he says and kind of i don't know looks at me i guess.

"what is your name i'm kind of tired calling you The boy" i said a he chuckled

"well my name is Harry Styles"

"well nowthat that's anwsered i have another question"

'go for it ' he says and sits on the ground and i follow him.  
'Well first where am i' i ask  
'In your dream gosh jodie i really thought you where smarter than that' he says and chuckles.

i groan 'noo that's not what i meant' i say 'well what did you mean' he asks 'i meant how come your here every time and we are every time in the same forest' i more stated than asked.

'well uhm it's kind of like.. you know what i'll just tell you i am trapped here, in this world and i came to you because you have the gift to travel between the two worlds and that's how you can come back to me every night, you have the ability to come here in this world it'-'

before he could say more i cut him of 'what do you mean travel i just dream' i say confused 'and how the hell did you get trapped here' i ask. 'slow down' he chuckles 'you travel without knowing it only a few people have that ability and you have it you are what people call a looper' he explains. 'oh kay but i still don't know what you are doing here' i say

'well i am trapped here because well i'm kind if murdered but not dead you see, they tried to kill me but i closed my eyes and when i re opened them i was here how i don't have a face is still a mystery to me though but i can still see and speak so i don't really make a fuzz about it anymore' he says and sighs. 'but how come i don't remember anything in the morning'

'Well i think its so you won't go and tell people about this' he says and sighs.

'oh well uhm that kind of in a way makes sense' i say and then realization draws to me.

'wait why did you come to me' i ask.   
'To save me'

he says and that's when everything turns black again.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thsi is chapter 2 and i hope you liked chapter one !   
> uhm soo i hope you enjoy this one to ! 
> 
>  
> 
> AANND BEGIN 
> 
> love annelien  
> ps pleas tell me what you think about it !

[jodie's P.O.V]

I came back from work exhausted. Dan was nagging at me and barking saying i didn't do my job good enough, i would just say him to fuck off if he wasn't my boss of course, but he was so i just rolled my eyes and said sorry. After that i've just gone home and got some frozen pizza to eat. After i've eaten half of it i go to the bathroom for a shower, i stripped down every clothing article and stepping in the shower letting the warm water hit me just trying to relax, and that's when i heard them the voices just pieces of sentences and words nothing special it was like someone was whispering them to me never finishing there sentence, just rambling in a fast speed but still slow enough for me to understand. The whispers came from each a different direction, but all the same voice, i turned around in circles trying to find the source of the whispering but i didn't found a thing, all i saw was water and my shower curtain.I was slowly going crazy i thought by myself, and thats when i slipped over my body lotion and every thing went black.

I think i was out cold for a good twenty minutes because i woke up and the water was still running, my whole bathroom was all was all misty and fogged up.   
God that is going to be a nice water bill.  
I stand up and turn the water off, and then the light flickers and it goes off completely, gosh it isn't my lucky day today. I groan and step out of the shower and search blindly for a towel, when i find one i wrap it around me and try to find the light knob and turn it on. When i do i gasp, the mirror is fogged up but there is written in it 'Save Me' i look closely and in the letters were the mirror is clear and not fogged i see someone standing behind me, i gasp and turn around, it's gone. "my god i'm going crazy first the voices now the hallucinations" i whisper and walk out of the bathroom but not before i've whipped of the words of my mirror not daring to look at them. i go to my room and change into some pj's and climb under the covers. And almost instantly i fall asleep.

I'm not greeted with an 'hey jodie how are you' and i'm not in a forest but in my own bedroom, its pitch dark in my room but i can still see clearly.   
I look around in the room and see myself laying there in my bed.

And thats when i notice the figure at the end of it. It just stands there staring at me. I try to scream at the other me to wake up but there comes no sound out of me. I try to move to go and shake me, awake but i can't move.   
Thats when the figure looks over to me and it smirks at me, not a cheeky one no a sick one, an evil one i can't see his eyes there hidden behind the dark shadow thats spread over him, he just screams danger. And then my heart stops beating he looks away from me and turns back to the sleeping me, he slowly walks over to her and gets something shiny and long out of his pocket, i immediately now what it is, he turns to look at me ones more and instead of stabbing the sleeping me. he runs over to me and stabs me right in the stomach, i look down gasping for air silently pleading for him to stop. And than i looked back up straight into his piercing brown eyes and he slowly pulls out the knife and whispers "save me" and stabs me in the heart.

I woke up gasping for air, sweat drops on my forehead and tears streaming down my face. "What did just happened" i asked my self. And stood up making my way to the bathroom, i turn up the faucet and splash some cold water in my face. I blindly reach for a towel to dry my face and when i look back up in the mirror i see it again "Safe Me" is written on it. And that's when i loose it and i scream.


	3. chapter 3

[Harry's P.O.V]

She has to stop before she ends here to.   
He did the same to me, the voices, nightmares and then he attacks, he'll make you think your insane but you aren't you'r just a puppet in his sick mindplaying game. And if you don't watch out, you walk straight in his trap.

 

[Jodie's P.O.V]

Immediately i grabbed a towel and started to rub the words off but they wouldn't go away.   
I stopped and stared at it looking closely and thats when i saw the words weren't written from the outside but from the inside.   
I slowly straced my finger over the words and when i was at the last one the 'E' it started to glow, i gasped and stepped back.  
The words continued to glow a light blue from my body length mirror.  
I slowly traced my finger across the words again and when i ended at the 'E' my finger pushed trough it.   
I pulled away i shock 'what the hell i wrong with my mirror' i thought.  
After blinking and staring at it or a minute i stepped forward again and pushed my finger trough it again, then my hand and eventually my whole arm, at the other end i felt a cold breeze.   
And when i wanted to press my arm further in i fell right trough it.   
I crossed my arms in front of my face shielding it.   
When i fell i landed on a leaf covered ground, i opened my eyes and uncrossed my arms.   
Slowly rising on my feet dusting myself off, i looked around an immediately recognized the place, i was in the forrest of my dreams, the one where me and Harry would meet.  
My eyes widened with realization if this is the same forrest then he has to be here somewhere to.   
And with that i started walking the leafs crunching under my feet the tree's swaying from side to side letting them self sway with the wind.   
After a good ten minutes of walking around i heard rustling but when i turned around i saw nothing.   
Then after a few seconds i heard it again so i turned around but again nothing, but when i heard it once again i didn't turned around i just started running, when i did that, i heard that the other person started running to.   
After a good five minutes of avoiding tree's and branches i grew tired, i was going slower and slower but it seemed the person behind me didn't because e easily grabbed my wrist and forcefully turned me around.   
I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen.

i heard the person gasp.   
I slowly opened my eyes and i gasped because before me stood Harry.


	4. chapter 4

[Jodie's P.O.V]

Just by the way he said it i felt chills roll up my spine. I shuddered and looked up if he had eyes i would look straight into them.   
I kept staring and staring not knowing what to say or do what does he mean with his game. And who is that so called person that is playing his game with me.

"Wha-what do you mean" i asked him.

He was still looking down at me sindse he was much taller than me.

"You know how i got here" he asked more than stated.   
"Yeah you got almost killed and then you came here for some reason" i   
explained what he told me.

"Yes i came here but with my mind, not body so somewhere on earth my body is laying there in some sort of coma, i am still alive and breathing just not awake because i am trapped in here" he explained.

"So if i find you body you'll come back to earth" i spook enthusiastically.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm "sadly no, my mom already found me i think i don't really know ,  
i can't feel or move the only thing i can do is hear what is going on around me, i know i am in a hospital because of the annoying beeping sound and my sister's pleads to wake up, and thats the only thing i've heard because most of the time i'm here wandering around the forrest" he explained sadly.   
"Do you know the name of the hospital" i asked him.  
"No" he said and looked down.

"Okay harry i want to help you, i think i can but first where do you live" i asked him, a plan already forming in my head.  
"Holmes Chapel, Cheshire" he answered.   
"Well how many hospitals are there" i asked.  
"I don't know i only know one (A/N i looked it up this one actually exists) Leighton hospital i was there one time when Gemma fell of her bike and broke her arm, why ?" he asked looking at me questionably.  
"Well when i find a way out here i'll drive to it and if i'm lucky, your there" i explained my master plan.   
"That sounds good i hope it works now how do we get you out of here" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along the path i've come from.   
"I don't know i came trough a mirror and i'm not sure i can go back with i to" i said scratching the back of my neck.   
"well you weren't asleep so i think we can go back from were you came from and maybe find the mirror" he said still dragging me along.   
"Yeah sure" and with that we where walking in a comfterble silence.   
But the question of the game was still nagging at the back of my mind.   
"Uhm Harry..?"   
"Yeah" he spoke looking down at me for a second.   
"What exactly do you mean with 'his game' you said he played it with you to" i asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

I heard him take in a big breath before he started talking   
" when i was around your age 18 or so i used to go to this forrest to escape from the world, i felt almost as safe here as at home,   
i never had much friends i had a pen and paper a guitar and my family i was happy like that.   
But then out of no where i got awful nightmares they just started and wouldn't stop,   
so i stayed awake for as long as i could eventually i would fall asleep though and then the nightmare would begin,   
i took pills for it to stop and they helped i could sleep peacefully again, but after a week or so i thought i heard voices and i felt like someone was constantly watching me,   
i grew paranoid and i thought i was going mad.  
Then one night i got a nightmare and in my nightmare i got murdered, but this time i could feel everything my murderer was doing to me,   
i felt every stab and every slice and thats when i came here."   
He stopped walking and stood still looking straight at me.   
I was gobsmacked by his story, its terrible what he has gone through.   
And than realization drowned to me, He played his game with Harry and now its my turn.

I hugged him tight i was very little compared to him so he had to crouch down a bit but i didn't think he minded because he grabbed me even tighter.

We stayed like that for a minute or so and then started moving again.  
Walking back into a comfterble silence again but this time it wasn't me who broke it it was Harry.

"Do you promise me that you'll be careful" he said and grabbed my hand.   
I gulped "yes"  
"No promise me" he said and we stood still again.   
"I promise I'll be careful Harry"   
He sighed "Okay thank you" he smiled and we started walking once again.

This time we kept on walking hand in hand.   
Thats when i saw something shine in the distance.   
I gasped and started running towards it pulling Harry along with me.  
"Wha- oh" he said when he realized what i saw.  
I stopped running when i stood before the mirror again.  
I could see my bathroom trough it,   
I turned around and faced Harry  
"thank you for the tip" he looked confused.  
"What tip?"   
"Well the one on the mirror 'save me' i spoke pointing at the words written on the glass.  
"I didn't wrote that" he spoke in a whisper.  
"Then who did"

"The man who haunts our dreams Jodie he's back now for sure" he said glancing down at me.

"Fuck okay bye Harry i have to go and put my plan in action so fast as possible"   
I said and gave him one last hug.  
He hugged back and whispered "pleas be careful" in my ear and with that i stepped right trough the mirror.

When i looked back i faintly saw Harry's faceless face trough the letters but then they started to faint.   
And before i knew it they where gone.


End file.
